The online video game market continues to grow. Online games may be played on personal computers (PCs) or gaming consoles (e.g., XBOX LIVE®). PCs are open systems and therefore are susceptible to hacking. Hacking online games played on PCs may enable users to cheat while playing the game. The cheating may include replacing ones skills and reflexes with the speed and power of the PC (automation cheats, input cheats). The automation cheats may work by having the PC figure out what course of action to take in the game and supplying the necessary input to the game in order for the appropriate action to occur. The PC may provide the necessary input to the game, may delete input provided by the user (the human input), or may modify the human input. The game is tricked into thinking the user has provided the input (performed the action).
For example, certain games require a player to aim and shoot at various objects or other players. The PC may be able to determine the exact location of the target and automatically aim and shoot the player's gun with inhuman accuracy and speed. Some games require players to perform repetitious tasks in order to obtain certain items (game currency) and/or to advance to new levels. The PC may perform the repetitive tasks for the user without the user needing to play the game and perform the functions. This allows the user to accumulate wealth, skills or other game features faster and vastly easier than the rest of the players in the game.